runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Xelyt
Welcome! Seriously? You have to waste your time and my time making countless stupid edits simply to be ranked on a meaningless Wikipedia project? Stop making useless edits or you will be blocked from editing, this is your second warning. 12:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) whats wrong with my Edits? ied like you to explain what your problem with my edits are. ☼ Xelyt ☼ 13:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) 13:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) : Your edits are pointless, you created 2 blank blogs, added categories to clan pages that don't need to be there, and you're spamming the Wiki activity simply so you can earn pointless badges. 13:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :*Xelyt, would you please explain who you are and what you are doing here? 22:23, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure of the intention of this user and will not block him until intentional vandalism is show. However many of the categories you used Xelyt are no-longer in use and/or used only for user pages. Such as, Saradomist users. Also "Clan" and "Clan Chat" are no longer a used categories & are covered by Clans. Also it's a smart move not to edit too many pages you don't own without the creators permission. Sometimes, you will unentintionaly do something to the page that they don't like. And as with Host JD's - as he is now called- comment don't make blog post with no body. It's not a good thing. 01:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) i apologise for the blogs i havent got that figured out yet as for the other stuff i was just trying to help but since you want me to stop then i will. ☼ Xelyt ☼ 07:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah? What do you need to talk about? [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 15:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) About what? What do you need to speak with me about? Also, please do not delete things from your talk page. You may archive them once their are enough to do so but do not delete comments. Thank you. I would also advise you start your own category on a talk page when you post something, otherwise it can get mixed in with other comments on pages and that you provide a link to your user page (or your talk page) in your signature so it is easier to get to those pages for someone wishing to speak or respond to you. 16:23, August 12, 2011 (U 'OK' Ok first of all i want talk to you Zerouh about a great range of things'' '' such as your union and your philosophies. :*I am no longer affiliated with the Triumvirate and will not be discussing any matters relevant to it. My role here is strictly administrative. You should speak to members of the Triumvirate Executive Branch such as Ehtya or Arnold Ogamon should you want to discuss things about our history, my opinions, and the Triumvirate. 16:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) And Arnold i would also like to talk about the union with you if your much of a talker that is. *Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about? Is email more convenient for you? [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 19:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) 'Really' So you wont speak at all about yourself? :*I will not, no. You can view Triumvirate history, talk to Triumvirate members and associates of mine, and view my own writings if you are looking for that information. I am no longer a part of the Triumvirate and my role there has been dropped. 17:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Triumvirate Hey, I'd also be willing to answer questions about the Triumvirate. I was a Senior Executive there and, while not an Executive currently, am technically a part of it again. 17:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC) 'Very well' I also have questions about this wiki can you answer them aswell? :*Yes, I would be happy to answer your questions about this Wiki. 17:12, August 12, 2011 (UTC) 'Alright' First of all ied like to know how the triumvirate was started. :*Red, Arnold, and particularly Ehtya (as he is one of the few who were there) are all excellent people to tell you that. Red and Arnold are both viewing your talk page already so you will likely get a response from one (or both of them) shortly. 17:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ''The Wiki 'Zerouh i will only ask once i want you to allow my clan all of the same privilege's that the Triumvirate receives including ''' :*''to be able to earn a position as the featured clan more then once.'' :*''the ability to make our own clan badge's for the wiki.'' :*''I'd like the ability to assist smaller clans with there wiki pages.'' As the Triumvirate gets this it is fair that my clan does as well if you do not agree with this then you can say so however i do believe you are more fair then that. :*The Triumvirate was not the featured clan more than once, no clan or Union has. You are free to make any badges, userboxes, or anything you want, this Wiki is an equal community. Once you contribute a lot here and become a noteworthy editor, you may start participating in assisting clan pages that are not yours. 17:58, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Image Names Hey, can I please get you (for the future) to name your images more specifically. Images with names like "untitled", "image" and general names such as "Clan Logo" are at risk of being deleted. This just stops confusion and helps to stop other users uploading images on top of yours. Also, can you not upload useless images (such as File:Images (21).jpg) that have no use to a clan, union, article or your userpage directly. Thanks, 22:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 23:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey nick, i gotta go back to university, but...i've been trying to make time for checking on the clan and have been able to do so, but unfortunately i won't be on when you guys are on, so i've made a thread on the forums where you can post if anything has happened or if you need my opinion on something, on the thread i've also made a pretty big list for you and the admins which i hope you'll keep up, so remember i'ma be online when you guys aint looking, so i'll know if you've done it or not >:). Baii, i hope you guys will be on when i'm on :P. Ascalephus 14:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) hi nick, i don't expect you to message me saying something positive or something, actually i expect you to freak out and start shouting at me like i'm some idk, you tell me. anyway here goes. i've left the prodigy and joined the 'gay named clan justice legion, kinda ignoring the silly coloured cape and the stupid name, but i joined cos i'm tired of doing like 1 million jobs per day, so you should look for some 2nd in command and a war general, i'd love to come back...but you need to change before i consider returning. i'm afraid i have had enough...i'm sorry...and i expect you to reply a sentence like fuck you or gtfo, but i just wanted to tell you why i left. goodbye friend. 14:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) finding you online is so hard these day >:l 04:55, September 22, 2011 (UTC)